Undead series: Jessica's side
by the wicked witch of disney
Summary: This is a disney crossover where i have shoved all the disney characters into a post apocolyptic world and since this is a series it also means... more books bum bum buhhh. Try to find the rest of them and enjoy. This is Jasmines story i know its sad and pease don't hate me but its what happens im sorry, not sorry. I am not sure on who is going to be meeting who yet but enjoy.


Undead Series

So this is a series of books told by one of the disney characters point of view if they were put into a zombie apocolyptic modern world...our own. This is Jasmine or in this case Jessica's world. Find the other characters intertwined in this story. More books from this series to come. Warning some of the characters have slash but I don't know if those characters are involved in this.

Characters introduced so far:

Jessica, Emma, Adrian , Abo (the monkey)

The whole world's gone to hell, everything is dying. People are becoming horrid cannibalistic creatures running wild. All of the movies and stories were true. The world is no longer ours. The world as you know it is gone. Some try to exhume the lives we use to have but nothing changes, nothing ever can. You go round and round and round, then back you began. The world is lost, those who have the courage and the strength survive.

Chapter One: Not Alone

"Hey mom, can we check out the tiger exhibit next, please?" I asked with big green eyes. My long black hair was pulled into a ponytail, falling against my dark skin. I had always loved the tigers and they were so beautiful.

She turned to me with a smile. "Yeah we will head over there in a second, your father wants to look at the snakes." I turned to see my father standing in front of the glass where a golden cobra was sleeping. I groaned and looked at the cobra with lack of interest.

I threw my head back. "Mooommmmm!" I said board out of my mind.

She giggled. "Okay." She said. Her hair was the same deep black color as mine but she had a small pixie cut. She was very tall and thin with brown eyes.. Unlike my father who was short and chubby with dirty blonde hair. He had brilliant blue eyes. I am a mix of both of them. I had long black hair and was tall and thin, but I had my father's blue eyes. "He will catch up with us." she said taking my hand.

I giggled happily as I dragged her to the tiger enclosure. "Mom, mom, look!" I said pointing out some of the tigers. My mom just smiled. "That one looks like Rajah for Aladdin, Mom." I said excitedly, gesturing to one that was cleaning its self near the pool.

Suddenly a scream erupted in the zoo. I jumped, as did my mother. Another scream sounded. More and more blended together until your ears rang. "Jessica, come here." She said quickly picking me up quickly and started running away. She saw something I didn't.

I was scared. My mom has never looked so serious. "Mommy, what is it?" I asked as she ran through the crowd. She turned sharply. She held me so she could run faster.

She opened the door to a closet with a bunch of mops and brooms. She shoved me in their quickly. She shut the door behind me and held me close. We heard the screams and the horrible yells of the people outside the door. What was going on? "I thought it was next week. They were suppose to give us a week to get out of town." She whispered to herself. She was wearing a light blue tee shirt and jeans. I had a light purple dress on with sparkling flats.

I turned to look at my mom. "What do you mean?" I asked with tears. I was really scared. "And where's daddy?" I said nervously. She hushed me quickly as I shook in her arms. She began to cry, I felt the tears fall from her face. I hugged her tightly, we sat there for a few minutes which seemed like hours to me. A few more minutes and my mother stood up and brushed herself off as I sat on the ground. "Where are you going?" I asked, she wasn't going to leave me was she?

She opened the door and peeked out. "I am only going to look I will be right back." She said turning to me when an arm reached out from behind her and she screamed. She kicked the door closed as she screamed at me to lock it. I saw the monster that had my mother drive its teeth into her neck as the door closed. She continued screaming for me to lock it even after it was closed. That's when those monsters started banging on the door. I quickly got up and locked the door like my mother told me to. I was screaming through the tears running down my face. I heard the screaming, the noises of the monsters ripping into my mother even if I didn't understand it. Then the door was flung open with a shout.

I opened my eyes in the same closet but 8 years later. I'm 18 now and was living in the zoo which was half museum. No one comes here anymore, not after those disgusting creatures ripped my mother to ribbons. I heard the yell again. It wasn't in my dream, no it was real and from another person. I jumped up and pulled my dark brown hood over my head like my ancestors head dresses without the mask. I ran through the zoo to where the noises were being made. My throwing knives at my side and a katana sword at my back. I saw the boy being pushed up against the glass wall of the monkey exibit, one of the panes was broken and a rock flew through hitting one of the zombies in the head. I threw a knife straight into its ear. Then the boy yelled again at the zombie. It looked to be eating his neck, I might as well just leave him but my human nature took hold of me. I gave out a whistle and that monsters ugly face turned toward me. It had blood and pieces of flesh from its last meal stuck between its teeth. I frowned as I grabbed the knife from my side and through it skillfully between the eyes of the disgusting creature.

The boy looked from the monster, who was now laying on the ground up to me. He had shaggy dark hair almost the same shade as mine but slightly lighter. He was pretty toned which I'm sure helped him in his journey through this diseased world. I took another knife from my belt and walked quickly toward him. I placed my hand up against his firm chest and shoved him into the glass. "Did you get bit?" I asked quickly. I was not going to take any chances. I searched his neck for any sign of a bite or scratch from that retched thing.

He looked at me nervously as the blade of my knife touched the nap of his neck. "No,no. I'm clean." He said, his voice was noticeably shaking. I looked over his neck again before I let him down from the glass.

I looked him over. "Get out of here." I said coldly. He didn't need to be here and we didn't need another mouth to feed.

I turned to walk away when I heard him speak again. "What, are you serious?" he asked as he followed me. I turned and gave him a look. I don't really have a since of humor. "Come on, I have a group of people. Living, breathing, kicking people that can protect you."

His statement made me tense and I turned around and faced him. "Does it look like I need protection. My voice was dripping with sass.

He nodded his head as if agreeing with me. I didn't need anyone looking after me, I don't need any MAN doing it either. "I know you don't but wouldn't you like to be around people. Anyone, it seems that you are all by yourself." He said I could hear the sadness in his voice and what I thought was pity that is one thing I do not need from him, not anyone.

I sighed and looked at my feet. "I'm not alone." Which wasn't a lie. Kate and Mike were down stairs, in the museum.

I heard him chuckle. "Yeah because chuckles the monkey is great company." He said. That knocked down a small wall, I felt the smile creep onto my lips and tried to push it away with a huff when I heard footsteps running down the hallway toward us. I grabbed my katana blade from its sheath on my back and got into a fighting stance I had learned from Kate. He reached down and grabbed a hammer that was resting there and stood behind me...chicken.


End file.
